monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Mantis Girl
Mantis Girl is a large mantis monster encountered in Chapter 2 of Monster Girl Quest, who has an appetite for men and other monsters, although in some cases she may use a man as a reproductive tool. Biography The Mantis Girl appears before Luka after he enters into the Gold Region. He finds Undine useless at this moment, creating a wall of water that reduces a tiny amount of damage, and falls back onto using Gnome and Sylph. Eventually, he overcomes the insect and seals her into a tiny mantis. Monsterpedia Entry “An insect monster strongly resembling a praying mantis. A carnivorous monster that eats not only other monsters, but human beings as well. Their favorite food however is male semen, and will both use them for reproduction and feeding. Due to their unique insect based vagina, any male caught by them will be enraptured in the unique sensations. After forcing her prey to multiple ejaculations and weakening them, they will then usually eat their mate. However when the mantis chooses a mate for reproductive purposes, she won't eat them. After she has been inseminated, she will lay her eggs on the male's body. The eggs will in turn stimulate the man, forcing him to multiple ejaculations, providing nourishment for the newborns. Like this, the male is used as a tool for reproduction all the way until their birth. Once captured, the male will be kept as a reproductive tool for the rest of his life.” Attacks Mantis Blowjob: Normal attack, will trigger facial bukkake on losing. Mantis Tit Fuck: Normal attack, will trigger chest bukkake on losing. *Embrace: Triggers bind status and leads to Mantis Rape on the next turn. Mantis Rape: Binded attack that leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview On paper, Mantis Girl does look like nothing out of the ordinary with two normal attacks and a bind attack, but in reality the battle pace is kicked up a little bit by her binding ability. Once she uses Embrace Luka only has one chance to escape before Mantis Rape comes into play and ends the battle in one hit. The trick is to use the right summon as quickly as possible: Gnome is the key to break out of Embrace quickly so having her up from turn one is preferable, seeing that her shallow attack pool gives her a fair chance of using binds quickly. Afterwards, she can be blown away with Death Sword Chaos Star. Although Undine is mentioned in the dialogue, using her will just create more dialogue on how useless she is in the battle. If she defeats Luka, she will grab him from behind and push his penis into her abdomen to fertilize her eggs before cocooning him in said eggs, effectively keeping him as a mate. The cycle continues ad infinitum. Evaluation “Mating with a Mantis Girl so she can reproduce... What sort of Hero are you if you're creating monsters rather than destroying them? Due to her high offensive ability and binding move, Gnome is basically required. Sylph won't let you evade much, so refrain from using her. In addition, Undine isn't useful yet. She reduces less damage than Gnome, so refrain from using her at all. Now go, oh brave Luka. '' ''Destroy that disgusting monster that tries to mate with humans.” Trivia *Female Praying Mantis are noted for devouring the male after mating; however, Mantis Girl reverses this, only refusing to eat men if they mate with her. Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Gold Category:Insects Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters